


Long Lost

by Sm0l_Nya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Blood, How Do I Tag, I cried while writing this, M/M, Might be OOC, ghost!kokichi au, pretty angsty at the end, there is death but its not descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sm0l_Nya/pseuds/Sm0l_Nya
Summary: Shuichi loved the dumb pranks that Kokichi pulled, always finding at least a little amusement in them. but one day, the pranks stop and Kokichi is reported as missing.As Shuichi searches for the short leader, he desperately hopes this is a prank.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Long Lost

“You sure this is a good idea, Shuichi? I know you’re determined to solve this case, but this doesn’t seem very safe.” Kaede said, her voice full of concern. 

“Don’t worry, I may not have much proof, but I’m sure I’ll be able to find Kokichi.” Shuichi looked over the case file once again. 

Kokichi is a 5’1, 17 year old High school student who went missing exactly one month ago. Most known for his purple hair and checkered scarf. Last seen going to his dorm room on October 3rd. 

Kokichi went to the same High School as Shuichi and Kaede, and never failed to stand out. He would prank and pester anyone and everyone, but it always felt like he singled out the young detective, tormenting him the most out of everyone else. He would trip Shuichi as he walked to class, steal his pens and replace them with crayons, constantly call him emo or edgy, if not that, then he would call him “His beloved”, and one time he even shoved Shuichi into the school’s fountain. 

Oddly enough, over time the two of them became really good friends, at least that’s what Shuichi thought. There were a few times that the detective tried to confront Kokichi about the constant pranks and every time, Kokichi would say something along the lines of “‘Cause your reactions are never boring!” Then he would flash his signature smile, and laugh his familiar, “Nee-hee-hee!” and run off, leaving Shuichi with even more questions than before. And after a while, Shuichi stopped questioning it. That didn't stop him from enjoying them, though. 

Shuichi actually looked forward to the dumb pranks. Seeing the little purple flowers drawn on his hand after falling asleep during class, finding the note on his back that read “dumb detective lol >:3c”, and finding his backpack full of rubber ducks were some of Shuichi’s favorite pranks pulled by the short leader and any time he thought of them, his mood was instantly lifted. though sometimes, he felt his heart flutter when thinking of them. But it’s probably nothing. 

But it all changed about two months ago. Kokichi had perfect attendance, even in the rainiest weather, he would happily skip to class, humming whatever song with a big smile on his face. But, one day he just didn’t show up. Seeing that empty seat next to Shuichi filled him with pure dread. 

“Hey, Shuichi? You there?” Kaito had asked, waving his hand in front of Shuichi’s face. 

“Huh?” Shuichi slightly jumped in his seat, surprised. 

“You ok, bro? You look kinda pale…”

“Yeah I’m fine… Just tired.” 

“You worried about Kokichi or something?” Keade tilted her head over. 

Shuichi flinched, Am I that easy to read? He sighed, “Yeah… He’s just never been late to class before…” 

“Don’t worry, Shuichi. He’ll be back in no time. He's probably just sick or something.” Kaede smiled reassuringly. 

“Yeah! Until then, let’s enjoy some peace for once!” Kaito chuckled a bit, trying to lighten the mood. 

Shuichi tried to smile but it felt empty. So he just looked back at the empty desk, still more anxious than he thought he would be. 

The day ended without any sign of Kokichi. Shuichi was surprised to find that he had actually started to miss the supreme leader, yearning to hear his laughter and see his excited smile. Hoping that any moment now, Kokichi would jump through the door and yell, “I’m back, bitches! Did cha’ miss me!?” And Shuichi would reply quietly, “Of course I did.” causing Kokichi to laugh, “Nee-hee-hee!” and tease Shuichi about it for the rest of the day, hiding the dust of blush on his face. But that never came to be, and before Shuichi knew it, a day, a week, then eventually an entire month passed; And finally, Kokichi was officially reported as missing. 

Despite his classmates saying that they’re better off without him, Shuichi quickly took on his case, desperate to find him. 

Which is why, about two months later, Shuichi stands in front of a large forest, with nothing more than a flashlight, his phone, and Kokichi’s case file in hand. 

“Really, if you need help I would happily be there for you.” Kaede had insisted that she come along with him, and even helped a bit with the case, but she had been preparing for a piano concert that’s in a few days and Shuichi didn’t want to stress her out even more. Besides, he would never forgive himself if she got hurt. 

“I told you, it’s really okay. There hasn’t been any suspicious activity in this forest for years.” Shuichi had actually researched this particular forest beforehand. Like he said, despite it being such a big forest, there hadn’t been any reports of murders or animals killing people in a long time. Nothing more than the occasional party that got out of hand or howling wolves scaring people away. 

“But, what about the stories of people seeing those glowing purple eyes? Or the ominous laughing?” Kaede insisted. 

She was right, in the past few weeks there had been a few reports of sneaking teenagers seeing a humanoid figure that would follow people around the forest. Sometimes chuckling like a child, or simply just staring with large, glowing purple eyes and a bloody smile. 

“Now’s not the time to be talking about ghost stories, Kaede...” Shuichi said with a quiet sigh. He may not believe the stories but that didn’t stop a part of him from getting nervous thinking about the implications. “I’ll be sure to call you if anything goes wrong.” 

Kaede glanced over at the massive forest, it was starting to lightly snow. “Good luck out there.” she turned around and waved.

Shuichi waved back, “Bye.” 

“Bye!” and with that, Kaede left. 

With a sigh, Shuichi gathered up all his strength and started walking into the snow-dusted forest. 

Everything will be fine, he’s going to find Kokichi, and everything will be fine. 

At least he was right about one thing. 

\---

As Shuichi nervously walked through the forest, he couldn’t rid the feeling of eyes on him. The only sounds that the detective could hear were the soft crunching of shallow snow under his feet and the occasional rustle of the wind. No deer passed by, no birds chirped, there wasn’t even the sound of wolves howling. All this only added to Shuichi’s anxiety. 

Shuichi had been searching for what felt like hours, but he wouldn’t give up. Part of the detective was desperate for any sign of Kokichi… any sign that he might be alive. 

Shuichi quickly pushed away any fears that Kokichi might be dead, he was Kokichi, he can’t die! He will always be there to laugh with Shuichi, always have that adorable smile, always pull fun pranks that left Shuichi’s heart fluttering, always be there to cheer Shuichi up, always, always, always.. always… be... there...

…

Shuichi didn’t even notice the warm tears falling down his face nor the shake in his breath

“It’s ok.. It’s ok… he’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. You’re going to find him, everything will go back to normal, you’re ok..” he mumbled to himself, desperately trying to shut up his mind. 

After what felt like forever, Shuichi suddenly heard the soft crunching of snow behind him. Startled, Shuichi whipped his head around, only to see nothing but the forest and his footprints in the snow. 

Wiping his face, he decided to call it a day. The detective felt so tired.. And cold.. It was starting to snow again and he didn’t want to get lost. Shivering, he slowly made his way to the edge of the forest, only to notice something. 

There was another, smaller pair of footprints following him. 

“H-hello?” Shuichi stuttered, looking around. No one was there but he felt eyes on himself again. The footprints ended right in front of the detective, and as he looked, they seemed to have been following him the entire time. Sighing, he decided to simply just take a picture and go home. 

As he took the photo, he noticed something black covered in a thick layer of snow. He went to grab it only for the wind to pick up harshly, causing most of the snow to blow away, revealing something Shuichi never thought he would never see again. 

Kokichi’s checkered scarf.

About to cry again, Shuichi quickly tore it from the ground, holding onto it desperately, afraid it might blow away with the wind. It looked more worn down than normal and was covered in dirt and.. Dried blood? Wait a minute.. 

“So... y.. ou.. finally fo… und it..?” a voice said behind Shuichi. He jumped and turned around quickly, clutching the scarf as if his life depended on it. The slowly setting sun and worsening snow was making it hard to see, but the almost glowing purple eyes that stared at Shuichi were as clear as day. 

“I’m glad.. It’s.. you.. But..” the voice was shaky and broken, like it was in pain but desperately didn’t want to express it. The snow crunched under Shuichi as he backed up, terror filling his head making his mind go blank. “You.. you.. N-need to get out of here. Before... you get lost.” 

Desperately trying to find words, Shuichi choked out a simple, “..What..?” 

The eyes grew closer and eventually Shuichi was able to see the figure of a short, skinny humanoid through the snow and the rest of their face. They had a massive, pain-filled smirk that had crimson blood dripping down. The figure looked so small.. So pathetic. Their voice sounded familiar but Shuichi couldn’t figure out why. “Nee.. hee..” their laugh was so quiet that Shuichi struggled to hear it. Somehow, it felt even more broken than before. Shuichi instantly recognized it. 

“Kokichi!?” Shuichi practically shouted, tears already starting to blur his vision again. Shuichi’s head filled with questions, but the loudest one fell out of his mouth, “This.. has to be a joke.. Please let this be a joke…” Shuichi wrapped his arms around himself, waiting for the moment that Kokichi would happily jump out of the snow and yell, “It’s a lie!” and wipe the blood away. But that never happened. All that happened was the figure’s- no, Kokichi’s bloody smirk grew bigger and more blood flowed out, staining the snow below him. 

“Please.. Don’t get lost...” Kokichi’s voice sounded so desperate, so filled with despair. Shuichi felt the familiar warmth of tears flowing again. “Or else..” more and more blood flowed out of Kokichi’s mouth, pooling at his feet. 

Next thing Shuichi knew, he was at the edge of the forest again, laying in the now thick, soft snow. Kokichi’s bloody scarf still in hand.

Shuichi cried again.

**Author's Note:**

> so I cried while writing this,,, but that's fine
> 
> this is my first time posting on ao3 and I'm still learning how this site works so if you have any suggestions please tell me! also, if you like this please comment! and I just might make a part 2~ ;3


End file.
